Teacher's Pet
by Destiel4shnurps
Summary: Mr. Steele, the best looking and youngest(also a telepath) teacher at the prestigious school bel view high (and somewhat of a kinky masochist) ends up noticing a student. Vanessa Martin a sophomore age 16 has a wild imagination. Will it end up getting her into trouble, or will it lead to the ride of her life. Can Mr. Steele resist the temptation of his student, or will he give in?
1. Chapter 1

**_First chapter of a continuing story about a sexy, sadistic, kinky teacher; Mr. Steele, and a student; Vanessa. The school is west view high, a prestigious private school. Mr. Steele Can read people's thoughts. Vanessa has a very wild imagination. This story consists of a few different love interests; the main one being mr. Steele. Mr. Steele has black thick hair, bright, icy blue eyes, a small beard that connects to a small mustache. It looks a lot better than it sounds. Imagine Ezra from pretty little liars, but with facial hair. Seriously. Hot. Vanessa has curly, sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes with icy blue flecks In it. She isn't the skinniest girl ever, but she has a great body. She is curvy in all the right places (chest, butt, hips etc). Lilly has chestnut hair and pale blue eyes. The rest you can use your imagination._**

**_Enjoy and reviews are welcome_** **_and very much appreciated._**

Vanessa'a point of view:

Mr. Steele saunters over to me, his eyes smoldering. We are in an after school study session. I have been having a little trouble with geometry lately.

"Vanessa, would you like to answer the question up on the board?" He asks me in a stern voice, but a smile plays across his lips.

"Sure, why not?" So I get up and walk to the board, I pick up the marker and start to solve the problem. As I am solving the problem Mr. Steele sits on top of a desk and watches me. I finish solving the problem and I turn around and step to the side. Mr. Steele has one foot on the desk chair and the other on the floor. His pointer finger is rhythmically caressing his lips as he inspects my work from afar.

"Good job Vanessa." Mr Steele says and erases the board. He turns to face me and closes the distance in 2 steps.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" I ask and back up against the white board. He faces me again and puts his hands on the white board on both side of my face. His golden colored eyes smolder and a sexy crooked smile plays across his lips. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Now you get your reward." And when he pulls back and I see that he is completely serious the blood in my veins ignites. 'Oh my god.'

"Stop that," Mr. Steele frowns at me, and I'm not sure why. "I want to do that." He says in a deep, sexy voice. He reaches up and frees my bottom lip from my teeth. 'Oh shit. I was biting my lip again. I have to stop doing that. Wait, Mr. Steele said he wanted to do that. Does that mean he wants to bite my lip? Holy shit.' My breathing quickens and Mr. Steele leans in, his lips barely touch mine and...

"Nessa, earth to Ness!" I am snapped out of my day dream and I am forced to look over at my best friend Lilly.

"Huh, what?" I ask not wanting to stop daydreaming.

"Vanessa, would you like to answer the question?" Mr. Steele's golden eyes focusing right on me. 'Oh, crap. How long have I been completely spacing?'

"Sure. Ok." I walk up to the board and answer the question. I remember my day dream when I sit down and I shift in my chair and close my legs, squeezing my thighs together. Mr. Steele puts up a new problem on the board and starts asking students to come up and do a step. His eyes glance over the classroom and rest on me. His lips twitch into an almost imperceptible smirk as his eyes burn into me. I squeeze my thighs closer together and look down at my paper and scribble away some notes.

The bell rings about half an hour later and I gather up all of my crap. I start shoving my book in my backpack when Mr. Steele slowly walks over towards me. He sits down on the desk opposite from me. He puts one foot up on the chair and the other is planted on the floor. He takes out his phone and looks down at it, then cups his chin in his hand and puts his pointer finger on his lips and starts to move his finger slowly across his bottom lip, with his lips slightly parted. I clear my throat and when Mr. Steele looks up I smile and tell him goodbye.

"See you later Mr. Steele." I say as I head out the door.

"See you tomorrow." Mr. Steele says a hint of a smile in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is an updated version of chapter 2. The other one wasn't complete so I am completing it now. I'm sorry it's a little short; but what can you do. I have new chapters coming soon. As always, enjoy and reviews are appreciated._**

**_Oh and this is from Mr. Steele's point of view._**

Spov:

"Sooner than you think." I mutter under my breath as Vanessa heads out of the door. I look up slightly and watch her leave. I play over Vanessa's thoughts in my head. I never knew that she thought of someone, of me, like that. I never picked up on her thoughts before today. I would get a faint thought every now and again, but nothing like this. I can't help but smile and chuckle to myself; the way she reacted when I stared at her was priceless. When I said almost the same words that I had said in her thoughts, oh, the way she reacted; fantastic. I got to her, I made her squirm. I smile to myself as I become lost in our thoughts. The class bell rings and I am forced to focus on teaching. The hour goes by very slowly it seems and finally it's lunch break. I go over her thoughts again before I force myself to stop.

"No," I tell myself, "stop it Steele. She is your student for Christ's sake!" I chastise myself for thinking about her. "No more, nope, no more." I shake off the thoughts and I go about grading tests. I put down the papers when the end-of-lunch-bell rings, and my next class files in; I know the class is gonna be monotonous and slow going.

The rest of the school day passes exactly how I thought it would; agonizingly slow. I pack up all my papers and head to my car when I remember there is baseball practice tonight.

"Fuck." I grumble to myself as I throw my briefcase in the front of my car and take out my black duffel bag. I head to the boys locker room and change into my clothes.

I walk out with my duffel bag in hand and head across the court yard to the baseball field. All of a sudden I hear familiar thoughts in my head and I look just in time to see Vanessa blush and look away towards her friends. One of her friends giggles and nudges Vanessa with her elbow. Vanessa turns a deeper shade of pink, which makes my mind wander to places it shouldn't.

I think about how wonderful it would be to see that wonderful shade of pink across all of her body. Her stomach, her breasts, her supple legs; her soft curves..._ 'Shit. I have to stop, geez Steele what has gotten into you?' _I ask myself shaking my head at the inappropriate direction my thoughts had taken._ 'Damn!'_ I look back over at Vanessa and her group of friends, Vanessa looking up at me through her long eyelashes; unconsciously biting her lip. _'Fuck, why does she have to do that?' _I ask myself, arousal slightly stirring in me.

I focus intently on her thoughts as I walk towards the baseball field. _'Oh! Well then...'_ I smile, flattered by Vanessa's salacious thoughts. I head over to where my players are waiting and I set my duffel bag down; "alright, three laps around the diamond!" I bark at them and blow my whistle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In this chapter I introduce another character and possible love interest; Logan Young. He is West-view's (the private school Vanessa goes to.) most eligible bachelor. All the girls love him and all guys want to be him. He is the son of a rich, well known CEO. His father is the CEO of a software producing company. He is known to throw some pretty wild parties as well. Logan is smart and funny and HOT. he has black hair, hazel eyes. He isn't extremely tall ( he is like 5 foot 10) but he is muscular. slightly broad shoulders, a wider stomach (from hip to hip he is wider apart. He is by no means fat.) and a star of the baseball team. he has the cutest goofiest smile and laugh too. He is very popular and Vanessa isn't very popular. Adding some tension and depth to the story.**_

Vanessa's point of view:

"Oh my god!" My mouth goes dry when I see Mr. Steele walk out of the 100 wing.

"What..oh." Lilly looks in the direction I am gazing.

"I knew he was the baseball coach, but I haven't ever seen him his coaches uniform." I say incredulously. _'And those baseball pants...damn!' _I stare at Mr. Steele's very nice ass. I look up and see Mr. Steele smirking at me, 'shit!' I blush a deep pink and look away. Lilly nudges me with her elbow and giggles and I lightly push her; "knock it off!" I huff, "he might see!" I caution, embarrassed.

"Honey, he already has." Lilly teases.

_'I_ _really do like that uniform,' _I think to myself and look over slyly at Mr. Steele and unconsciously bite my lip, _'but what I wouldn't give to see him out of it.' _I clamp down a little harder on the soft left side of my bottom lip. Then, as if Mr. Steele heard me, he looks at me and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. I see him suck in a breath and huff it out before continuing to walk, almost unwillingly, to the baseball field.

_ 'God I want him.'_ I think longingly, and I swear I see Mr. Steele smile as if he heard what I thought. He walks the rest of the way to the baseball field and I stare in awe at him until he disappears from my view. I sigh inwardly and decide to actually do some homework, to get my mind off of my wayward thoughts. I pull out my iPod and turn the volume up all the way; I only like deafening music.

About 5 rotations through my playlist I pull out my math. _'Which I still don't understand.' _I sigh and decide to at least attempt to do it. I put down my paper and fish out my calculator. A strong breeze kicks up and blows my worksheet across the soft green grass.

"Crap." I say and just as I am about to get up someone steps in front of me; I recognize the cleated, black and white shoes.

_'Holy shit.'_ Logan stretches his hand down, and offers me my paper. I look up at his glorious face, the sun beaming behind him, making him look like an angel. I take the paper out of his hands, 'ok kyra, play it cool.'

"Thanks Logan." I say and smile at him.

"No prob." He answers with a dazzling smile. I set my paper down and get to work, or at least try. I pause and chew my lip, trying to figure out how to do problem 13.

"Here. Lemme help." Logan plops down next to me and leans over slightly. He smells like grass, sweat and cologne. You wouldn't think its a very good combo; but oh man it is.

"The arc is twice the length of the angle; and here it's half." He explains, using his pointer finger to show me.

"Ok. Well how do you tell when it's half or twice."

"When given the center angle, it's twice, when given any other angle it's half." He explains, looking directly at me.

"Oh! I get it now." I smile at him. "Thanks Logan." I say, finding it easier to talk to him than I thought.

"Anytime." He beams at me. He gets up and starts walking away. "Oh, Vanessa?" He turns around and I look up from my work. I look up at his face, and he looks a little nervous _'you're imagining it. Why on earth would he be nervous around you, other than the fact he might be seen with you.' _My subconscious sneers at me.

"Yeah?"

"The next home game is Wednesday; you should come." He smiles a nervous, crooked smile.

"Um," I look over at my friends; and realize they have been staring at Logan and I, shocked and amazed. Lilly smiles a huge grin at me and nods her head almost imperceptibly.

"Yeah, I'll try." I smile at him; a little shocked, at exactly what possessed this beautiful guy to ask me to come to the baseball game.

"Cool." He says and lopes away towards his car. _'Baseball pants.' _I think and sigh contentedly.

I turn around noticing that it's unusually quiet where I am sitting. All my friends are staring at me; awestruck.

"Vanessa! Logan Young just asked you out!" Lilly yelped excitedly; a huge goofy grin plastered across her face.

"No, he just said I should go to the baseball game. Probably some fundraiser thing." I say, being realistic. '_Yeah, no one in their right mind would ask you out.'_ My subconscious sneers.

"It's a date. Honey he totally likes you." Lilly smiles, but I swear I see a small twinge f jealousy when she looks at her boyfriend; Caleb.

"I don't know." I say skeptically. "Anyways, I have to get going." I say looking at my small white watch on my right wrist; it says 5:13.

I gather up all my belongings and throw them into my black backpack. I hug Lilly and say goodbye to all my friends as I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk to my car.


End file.
